When Two Worlds Collide
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: Atsu is known to hate men. She hates them with a burning passion. Yet a simple joke someone overheard got her into a mess with one of the worst-Sho Minamimoto. The question remaining now is… Will the man hater be able to survive or die off quicker than she can imagine?
1. Chapter 1

Urgh, this was literally the worst day ever if she can recall. In fact, she recalls it perfectly. She was talking to another female Reaper, a little amusing talk. It was nothing terrible. In fact, the talk was really amusing and fun for her, something refreshing. Yet even then, karma just had to get her.  
They were discussing the behavior of one of the Reapers-Sho Minamimoto aka Math Fetishist. What could have been so bad that it reflected karma? Simple-She just had to make a simple joke.  
"I bet if I revealed that I was the reincarnation of math he would instantly claim me as his."  
Little did she know that this so called "Math fetishist" passed by and heard that exact line. The things which happened next… She refuses to remember nor to reveal. The last thing of that day she remembers was that Sho had his megaphone out and announced that he found the personification of math and that from now on she would be his and his alone. After that everything around her went black and she realized nothing anymore that day. But all she knew for sure was that she was in a big mess now.

"Hey, wake up! Hey!" someone seemed to yell right at her when she regained consciousness. All she knew was that a male seemed to talk to her. Urgh, a male in her room!? Didn't that sign say "KEEP OUT YOU STUPID PIGS!" or was the male incapable of reading!? Time for a scolding!  
She opened her eyes slowly, sitting up. She was ready to yell, ready to slap the pig in the face… Yet when she saw a wall she knew that she was not in her room. It was… A different room. All she saw were mathematical problems scribbled on the wall and solved. Geometrical figures drawn and even a sketch of a giant trash pile. What kind of room was this? And whose- Wait a moment!  
"Seems like someone finally woke up from their two week long slumber party" the male voice continued. The raven haired female turned to the voice… And then gulped. It… It was him. Him out of all pigs! The math fetishist himself! So that was not a dream she had- "Wait, two weeks?"  
"Yeah, two weeks. Exactly 14 days. I'm impressed."  
"And you touched me!?"  
"No thanks?"  
"Why should I thank a pig like you!?" she yelled angrily. What was this guy thinking who he is!? She already concluded this was no dream… Or was it? But then why-  
"Something wrong my sweet Math?" Sho then asked, grinning at her which made her disgusted on the inside. 'My sweet', as if.  
"Don't refer to me as sweet pig!" she yelled furiously. "And my name is Atsu, not Math!" "Says the one who confirmed that she is the personification of math" he countered.  
"I did what? It was a joke you dimwit!"  
He chuckled. "Heh, maybe it was. Yet even then I see no reason to let you go anytime soon."  
What? Was he serious? What could he possibly mean by-  
"Took the time to gather info. A fellow mathematical genius and female at that. Possible personification of math, no casual hectopascal. Zetta sexy if you ask me!" the math freak continued, grinning even brighter. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? We were practically meant to be!"  
What? What? WHAT!? "Excuse me!? Are you insane!? I hate men! I hate you!" she screamed at him. "Besides, I remember you hating me too!"  
Atsu wasn't far from the truth there. Every time she encountered Sho both were found yelling at each other as if they had nothing better to do for ten minutes. Sometimes he even took out his megaphone to let everyone know that Atsu is 'A meaningless Hectopascal whose existence should be multiplied with a big zero'. She only countered that 'The math loving Pig should just die in a fire and erase his own existence', always across those lines. So hearing him say 'They were meant to be' was the last thing. Even if he was the last other person in the universe she would rather kill herself than repopulate earth with that man. And so she thought he felt about her. But this… This was the exact opposite.  
"People change" Sho only added to that. "A lot can happen in two weeks." "Bullshit" she only said, not sounding impressed. "Is this a prank you pigs planned out? Ha ha, funny. Let me go now. Oh you will let me go? Thanks." As she jumped up, heading towards the door yet the male Reaper grabbed her instantly and threw her back to the place on the bed.  
"There's no need to subtract yourself from this place yet" he said while holding her down. "I want to get to know you better. I'm 100% serious."  
"Get… To know me better?" she asked, yet her voice was still having its disgusted tone to it.  
"Oh yes. And that's why I decided that you will stay here."  
"Excuse me what!? I sure won't-"  
"I already got the permission."  
"What?"  
"You heard me right" he answered with a big grin on his face, as if he had already won. "Let's have fun together from now on, got it!?"  
That… Can't be? Can it? Can it!? Was this the start of Atsu's biggest nightmare!?  
However, no matter how many times she closed and opened her eyes, she was still in his room, his face right in front of her. There she realized… This was a nightmare. A nightmare she had started. A nightmare she cannot escape from. A nightmare for eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sis sis! You got some time!?" a young, male Reaper with messy pink hair slammed the door open, making a pink haired female, who looks very similar to the male Reaper, turn to the door as she was hugging a pillow and mumbling whatever she was mumbling. However, she still hugged the pillow tightly and it no one would have denied that it already had an odd smell to it. Not to mention it was at a size of a young boy while it somehow managed to 'wear' a shirt. The rest of the room was decorated with pictures of someone, yet due to the lack of light it was hard to tell who that someone was.  
Normally anyone would never dare to enter the room. In fact, everyone avoids it as good as they can. Sadly newer Reapers always made that mistake easily and ended up being traumatized for a few days. However, this guy didn't seem to care much. Sure, it was odd but he seemed to be fine how his sister dealt with her own room.  
"What is it Kazuya?" she asked a tiny bit annoyed. "Don't you see that I am busy here?" "Hugging a pillow?" he asked a bit in disbelief yet then shook his head. "Anyway, brother is acting odd lately!"  
"Oh is he? Good for him or something" she mumbled, trying to turn away to be busy with her pillow hugging yet turned back when Kazuya yelled:"Kaguya! Listen to me for a quick moment!"  
The pink haired woman sighed at this. "Oh come on, when is Sho not being weird?" she asked. "He's called the Math Fetishist for a reason."  
"I don't mean normal odd. I mean Sho odd!"  
"Sho odd? What's that now?"  
"He's hanging around Atsu lately!"  
Suddenly Kaguya dropped the pillow quickly as she stared in disbelief. "He is what now?"  
Kazuya nodded. "And that's not all! He's not insulting her at all!"  
"No way!"  
"Instead he is running after her! You think he has a fever?"  
Kaguya stared at her twin further when she heard that. Chasing after the man hater without using an insult. That was… Something? But that was indeed Sho odd at its finest.  
"You heard why?" the female Reaper then asked. She wasn't too curious yet it was surprising to hear the oldest brother was chasing after a female Reaper… The man hater on top of that. The one 'hectopascal' he hated the most.  
"Well… I am not sure why" he began answering, a bit more quiet than usual. "Something with Math maybe. After all, it's Sho!"  
"You make a good point. Maybe he thinks she is literally Math it-" "But I know one thing!" he then interrupted, having a big smile out of the blue, randomly plopping up. "We have a big sister!" "Oh really?" Kaguya sighed, only getting Kazuya's happy nod as a response. This was random. But… This was Kazuya, being random. In one moment he can be worried, the next ultra happy and then the next… Who knows. He was the wild card out of the three. He was random.  
Yet Kaguya saw how much he seemed to pay attention to it. No surprise he noticed the change. She on the other hand… Honestly, good for her older brother. Yet that's all what she had to say about it.  
"Seems like he found a personification of math or something" she sighed. "Would you leave me alone now? I have something important to-"  
"Ey, you two!" someone yells right behind Kazuya. This one jumped up a bit and turned around, yet this quickly changed into a more cheerful expression. "Ah big bro Sho! We were just talking about you!" he said, almost chirped. Kaguya however sighed. "Yeah, sorta" she 'agreed' in a slight annoyed tone. "What is it this time?"  
"Sister of a digit! This is important so pay attention and listen closely!"  
"Just spit it out already! I don't have all day!" the female yelled as she threw a pillow after her brother who just barely dodged it, only to make it fly through the wall Sho was standing right behind. "Zetta slow throw as always" he only commented but then took a deep breath, looking at both of the twins with a very serious expression. Both looked at each other, than back at their older brother who was still very intensly staring at his siblings.  
Until the math freak finally put out is megaphone and yelled loudly into it:"Where's Math!?" Both twins held their ears for a moment yet that didn't help as it was waay too loud, it even echoed itself a few times and took a few moments to wear off.  
Then finally both managed to let go of their ears. Kaguya only sighed, wanting to answer she did not know but Kazuya was faster and right away answered:"Oh, Atsu? I just saw her running down the hall, wanting to hide or something! If you are fast enough you might be able to catch her in time!"  
"Heh, thanks! Always can count on you Kazuya!" Sho brought out as he put his megaphone away and cracked his knuckles. "Time to get her into another vector!"  
And with that Sho left, only leaving his two siblings behind. However, as the female could care less she went back into her room to be busy with her pillow once again and Kazuya just chirping off somewhere, feeling better by knowing he might have done something good for his brother.

"Shit! Shit shit shit!" Reapers only heard a female voice yelling loudly as they were kicked out of the way. It was the one and only man hater-Atsu herself. She was looking angered, upset yet also frustrated what to do next. She was clueless. Normally she could easily avoid such situations but the past few days, ever since she woke up in the Grim Heaper's room, there was no place to hide. He found her. Every. Single. Time. No. Matter. Where. She. Hid. Herself. As if he was able to sense her. Or her luck left her, whatever it was. Fact was she never had her peace even once. The math pig was always there, ready to stay nearby her, hug her, cuddle her or do even more than that. And no matter how hard she tried to push him off, he seemed to be stronger than her and very sturdy, not ready to let go anytime soon. She hated men and Sho was one of them… Yet he seemed to be the worst so far. This was just awful. Goddam awful!  
The raven haired Reaper looked around. Left. Right. Up. Down. Front. Back. Any direction she could think of at the moment. No sign of the Grim Heaper yet. Not even a sound nor did she even hear him yelling in his megaphone ones as he often tends to do so whenever on his 'Math-Hunt'. But she heard nothing. What a relief.  
And thus Atsu fell right on her knees and sighed. Finally. A break. A break away from the Grim Heaper, the one chasing her. It was… Like Heaven. She completely forgot how a quite surrounding was like. It was… Peaceful. was as if she did not exist in the UG anymore and flew up right into heaven, also often revered to as the HG where she walks around mostly. Was this feeling for a Reaper even legal? Even if it was a crime, this was something to enjoy. Something to not let go of anytime soon. Something-  
"You are blocking the way!" a male voice suddenly yelled right at the man hater, making her wake up from her short lived dream and she turned around… Only to make her face turn into pure disgust when she saw who it was-Another pig. This pig listened to the name Kaito. And she couldn't stand him. Luckily they hated each other equally as this pirate Reaper hated Atsu as well so they were at least agreeing on something-They hate each other with a burning passion.  
"What do you want?" she scoffed at him as she got up on her feet. "I want to get to somewhere but you are blocking the way" he scoffed back.  
"Walk past me."  
"Wish I could but your ass takes up too much space!"  
"Excuse me pirated pig face!?"  
"You heard me!"  
The raven haired couldn't believe it. Talk about the day getting worse and worse. But before she wasted energy she would need for running she turned around and stepped aside, yet turned around from him to walk into the other direction. "I don't waste my time on animals like you. I got more important stuff to do" she said, about to walk off. Yet this time she received no reply. All she heard was Katio's quick grumble as he wanted to walk down the hall yet stopped dead in his tracks.  
The female Reaper of course heard this and turned around. What could make the pig face stop dead in- But thens he regretted turning around as she spotted him. The worst of all-Sho Minamimoto. He was here. Yet this time weirdly didn't seem to yell around for her. He was looking for her, all quietly. Did he learn from it? Did he or did he not?  
She quickly turned away, ready to run anytime soon yet then felt two arms warping around her and someone chirping happily:"There you are!"  
A shiver went down Atsu's spine as soon as she heard his voice like that, Sho's voice. And it was making her disgusted yet at the same time seemed to scare her to death.  
Yet then she remembered-His grip. He held right onto her, not wanting to let go. Yet not so with this Reaper woman! She tried to make him lose it. She slapped his hands, slammed them, tried to pull them away… But no success. His grip was too strong. Too tight. There was no escape for her. No escape at all.  
"Let go!" she then yelled, not having paid attention to what he said this time. Nor did she want to hear it or pay attention to it. She would just end up throwing up again like last time and that's the last thing she needed. "Now!"  
"Aww, is someone in a negative mood?" the math fetishist only let out while poking "Math's" face, making her want to just turn to the finger and bite it. Yet she tried and he did not even stop for a second. And since the thought is disgusting for her she won't try it a second time.  
"If you know then let go and leave me alone!"  
"Not when I just added myself to you right now! Besides, I might got a solution to your problem! It's easy to solve!"

Yet Atsu continued screaming. Very loud in fact that other Reapers went outside and asked themselves what was going on. Kaito however was standing on the sidelines all the time, only watching them yet soon bursting out in laughter. "Suits her right!" he thought as his mind inside was having a devilish grin on his face. He never thought the words Atsu and fun would fit in one sentence yet here they are, fitting right in one sentence: It is fun watching Atsu having to endure this.


End file.
